


Phone calls

by Rose_Seo



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Humor, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Other, Pining, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Seo/pseuds/Rose_Seo
Summary: Chenle likes to call and Johnny always answers.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 34





	Phone calls

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, Chenle has a little crush lol 😆

Johnny hates phone calls, he always has. That’s why he prefers to text. The only time he’ll call someone or answer a call is if it’s his parents or staff members, but now there’s one other person Johnny will answer a phone call from, and it's Chenle. 

It kind of just happened, Chenle would call Johnny early in the morning and at night just before bedtime to check up on him and make sure he’s eaten and whatnot. Johnny always complained and told the younger to text him but Chenle always refused. His excuse being that phone calls are much more intimate than texting. So, over time Johnny got used to the daily phone calls, and you could even say he looks forward to them.

Although Chenle comes up with all sorts of justifications for phoning Johnny, he would die if his Hyung found out the real reason. He really likes the sound of Johnny’s voice. It’s extremely comforting to Chenle, and he thinks he’ll perish if he goes even a day without hearing it. He doesn’t exactly know why Johnny’s voice is so specifically comforting, but he knows it’s like a lullaby after a long day and a pick-me-up in the morning. 

Renjun and Chenle are in their shared room talking when Chenle picks up his phone to give Johnny his nightly phone calls. He picks Johnny’s name from his recent call list with a big smile adorning his face. 

“Are you calling Johnny Hyung, again?” Renjun questions with a knowing look. 

“Maybe…”

So yes? And have you told him yet? Renjun asks with a smirk. 

“Told him what?” 

Oh, don’t play dumb! Have you told him about your stupidly obvious crush on him?!

Chenle is startled by Renjun’s accusations, his cheeks turning scarlet at the thought. He doesn’t think he has a crush on his Hyung! He just really likes the sound of his voice, it’s like melting butter, so sweet and sultry. It can lift Chenle’s mood at any time, but it’s dull compared to his laugh. His laugh can put even the most bitter being in a good mood, it’s so bright that it puts the sun to shame. Chenle’s cracks joke all the time just to hear the symphonic laughter. But he doesn’t have a crush on his Hyung, that would be weird, right? Yeah, most of the time when they're on the phone, Chenle wishes that he could be there with Johnny instead of listening to his voice through the phone, maybe cuddle with him and watch movies. That isn’t weird though, he just hasn’t seen his Hyung in a while and misses him. Chenle feels that way about all of his Hyungs, at least he thinks so… 

Renjun laughs obnoxiously, breaking Chenle out of his thought process. He just couldn’t help it, Chenle looks so adorable with the gears turning in his head. 

“Hey, Chenle, don’t overthink. I was just picking with you about the whole crush thing, ” Renjun places a comforting hand on Chenle’s shoulder, still holding back his laughter. Chenle’s blush deepens after he realized he just considered having a crush on his Johnny Hyung. That’s insane.

“Unless you do have a crush on him…” Renjun mumbles. Chenle hears him and throws a pillow, hitting Renjun in the face. Now he’s the one laughing.

“Just make your stupid phone call so we can go to bed, ” Renjun murmurs, rubbing his cheek bitterly.

Despite everything, Chenle still phones Johnny, it’s only 11:35 PM and Chenle knows Johnny doesn’t sleep until around 1 or 2 AM. 

Chenle is nervous for a bit of the call but after a while, they fall into a natural comfort. Chenle bathes in the comfort of Johnny’s voice and after the call, he falls asleep satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from a fluff prompt generator and wrote it. 
> 
> Rushed ending as always.


End file.
